


Девятое, десятое, одиннадцатое... Девятое?!

by MartiLopez



Series: Омегаверс [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта работа - реакция на знакомство с миром омегаверс. Более того, первая написанная автором НЦа. Соответственно обладает всеми полагающимися ей недостатками: шаблонность есть, сюжета нет.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Девятое, десятое, одиннадцатое... Девятое?!

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - реакция на знакомство с миром омегаверс. Более того, первая написанная автором НЦа. Соответственно обладает всеми полагающимися ей недостатками: шаблонность есть, сюжета нет.

Сухость во рту застала его по дороге на кухню. Саске настороженно замер и прислушался к своему телу: чуть выше копчика сладко потянуло, и это развеяло всякие сомнения.  
– О, нет, должно же было только завтра начаться, – он обреченно простонал и поспешил к аптечке, хранящейся в шкафу рядом с холодильником. Надо было успеть принять противозачаточные, пока он еще мог трезво мыслить. На секунду задумавшись, Саске вытряхнул на ладонь сразу две таблетки и проглотил, не запивая. Большого вреда не будет, а перестраховаться не помешает. До конца течки шанса может больше не представиться.  
Саске усмехнулся. Как пить дать, не представится.  
И все же это было странно, с четырнадцати лет, когда он потек впервые, цикл еще ни разу не сбивался ни на день. Стабильно, раз в три месяца, ровно десятого числа. Наруто даже заранее договаривался с начальником об отгулах на неделю, и тот шел ему на встречу, потому что наивно было ожидать от альфа-самца добросовестного выполнения своих обязанностей, когда у того дома течная омега. Начальник его наивным не был, а потому просто обязывал Наруто отрабатывать потом пропущенное время, как тому будет удобнее: в выходные или сверхурочными часами.  
Договорился Наруто и в этот раз. Проблема заключалась в том, что сегодня было девятое.  
Саске, прихватив сотовый телефон с обеденного стола, понесся в спальню, чтобы успеть хотя бы приготовить запасные простыни. Симптомы обычно прогрессировали быстро, и времени у него было в обрез. На входе в комнату его окатило жаром, а мышцы внизу живота свело судорогой. Саске громко несдержанно застонал и припал на колени, не в силах пережидать приступ стоя. Чуть отдышавшись, он набрал номер Наруто.  
– Да, Саске? – тут же ответили ему.  
– На-наруто, – голос срывался, подступающая жажда мутила мысли. – Наруто, приезжай скорее… Началось, – не в силах вымолвить больше ни слова, Саске снова застонал и отключился. Он знал, что Наруто не заставит себя ждать. Теперь осталось только добраться до кровати, плевать на простыни.  
Поднявшись на трясущиеся ноги, Саске доковылял до постели и тяжело на нее опустился. Анус тянуло и жгло. Член стоял колом. Думать уже совсем не получалось. Саске из последних сил стянул с себя одежду и повалился на покрывало лицом вниз, похотливо выставляя зад вверх. Вцепившись зубами в ткань, он осторожно коснулся рукой входа. Оттуда, откликаясь на прикосновение, словно из лопнувшего бутона потекла смазка. Тяжелыми тягучими каплями она стекала вниз, раздражая нежную кожу, наполняя жаром подобравшиеся яички. Саске снова застонал и толкнулся пальцем внутрь. Боже, как же этого было мало, как же он хотел ощутить в себе огромный член своего альфы.  
От дикого желания съезжала крыша. Саске потерял счет времени, пока лежал так, трахая себя пальцами, нетерпеливо вертя бедрами, второй рукой надрачивая член и громко, хрипло дыша.  
Приход Наруто он пропустил. И понял он это, только когда чужая рука ухватила его за запястье, выдергивая пальцы, а толстый горячий член с силой толкнулся внутрь. Саске захлебнулся криком и что есть силы прогнулся в спине, подбрасывая задницу еще выше, насаживаясь еще глубже, так чтобы их яйца плотно прижались друг к другу. Наруто на секунду замер, издав облегченный вздох, а потом начал резко, сильно вколачиваться, с первого же удара попадая по простате. Саске скулил и извивался, он уже давно был на грани, и сейчас балансировал на самом краю своего первого на сегодня оргазма. Наруто не стал его удерживать и, протянув руку, крепко сжал его член. Саске взвыл и кончил ему в ладонь, обильно пачкая себя и покрывало. Сперма потекла по его животу, и Саске опустился грудью на постель, невольно стирая потеки.  
Наруто продолжал трахать глубоко и сильно.  
Саске часто задышал, чувствуя, как кровь снова приливает к члену. Да, одного оргазма мало, очень мало. Он нетерпеливо заерзал по кровати, выпячивая зад, но Наруто в ответ только прижал его рукой и по звериному впился в холку. Дрожь прошла по спине Саске. Он развратно застонал и начал подмахивать, увеличивая амплитуду толчков. Голову все еще мутила нечеловеческая жажда.  
Жажда секса.  
Внезапно Наруто резко вышел и перевернул его на спину. Саске недовольно заворчал от вынужденной паузы, но тут же его заткнул властный поцелуй. О да, альфа тоже сходил с ума от терпкого, мускусного запаха своей течной омеги. Саске заглянул Наруто в глаза и не увидел там ничего, кроме абсолютного, всепоглощающего желания. Острые зубы впились в его нижнюю губу, и рот наполнил солоноватый привкус крови. Саске врезался ногтями в широкую спину, от жажды хотелось лезть на стену, он больше не мог терпеть, не мог ждать. Слава богу, ждать было больше и не надо. Наруто подхватил его ноги под коленями и с силой прижал к кровати по обе стороны от головы Саске. А потом снова резко вошел. Его член, казалось, стал еще больше. Скопившаяся смазка выплеснулась от вторжения, стекая на покрывало между ягодиц, но Наруто не обратил на это внимания. Он уже начал двигаться. Взяв размеренный, размашистый темп, Наруто входил в Саске так глубоко, что у того непроизвольно подгибались пальцы ног.  
Боже, это было так хорошо, так запредельно хорошо.  
Он протяжно стонал от каждого толчка, пытаясь подаваться навстречу, насколько то позволяла не самая удобная поза. Но ему было все равно, в какой он позе, ей-богу. Этот горячий, чертовски огромный член растягивал стеночки его ануса, и важнее этого ничего сейчас быть не могло. Наруто начал ускоряться, иногда сбиваясь с ритма, остервенело вколачивая его в матрац, и Саске, закусив губу, кончил во второй раз. Тело трясло и ломало от невероятного удовольствия. Сперма брызнула из ярко-красной распухшей головки, попадая на лицо, и Наруто тут же наклонился, жадно слизывая капли шершавым языком. Саске застонал от этой нечаянной нежности и попытался сильнее прогнуться в спине, сжимая врывающийся в него член изо всех сил. Наруто глухо застонал и снова прервался, переворачивая его набок. Правую ногу Саске он прижал к своей груди, используя ее как рычаг, чтобы насадить его еще сильнее. Член Саске даже не успел опасть. Он уже снова стоял, пульсируя от напряжения, и терся о грубую ткань покрывала. Саске зарылся лицом в подушку, громко вскрикивая всякий раз, когда удар приходился по простате. Та, казалось, вдвое увеличилась в размерах от захватившего его возбуждения, поэтому Наруто попадал по ней при каждом толчке.  
Внезапно тот рыкнул и резко прибавил скорости. Саске зашелся криком, когда Наруто, рывком уложив его опять на живот, начал втрахивать его в матрац со всей силы. Его распухший член терся о покрывало, и это сводило Саске с ума; позвоночник прошивало разрядами удовольствия. Саске вскрикнул, срывая голос, когда Наруто в последний раз с размаху вошел до основания и замер. Горячая сперма затопила Саске изнутри. Он коротко натужно дышал, пытаясь отойти от очередного оргазма, почти сломавшего его в спине, так сильно он выгибался, и чувствовал, как внутри него наливается кровью узел. Узел, который скрепит их вместе на ближайшие десять минут. Наруто громко выдохнул ему в ухо и облизал раковину, вобрал в рот мочку.  
– Как же я тебя люблю, Саске.  
Саске ничего не ответил, расслабляться было рано. Узел в основании члена Наруто начал пульсировать, от чего головка дергалась и попадала прямо по ставшей сверхчувствительной простате. Саске крупно задрожал. Жажда по-прежнему не отступала. Он хотел еще, прямо сейчас.  
Наруто, словно угадав его мысли, просунул руку ему под живот и обхватил жаркой ладонью его возбужденную плоть. Задвигал в такт пульсации и ударам головки о простату.  
Саске сходил с ума. В который раз за сегодня? В голове мутилось, перед глазами все плыло. Он подался вперед, словно пытался сорваться с удерживающего его узла, и это движение ветвистыми разрядами прошило все его тело острым, почти болезненным удовольствием. Он потянул снова. И снова. Пульсация, стимуляция простаты, давление на вход изнутри, руки Наруто на его члене – он захлебывался наслаждением, из головки снова ударила сперма, промачивая покрывало насквозь, но это не принесло облегчения. Наруто не остановился, теперь он тоже оттягивал его от себя, помогая получить удовольствие. Его собственный член не опал, а то, как крепко Саске его сжимал... Наруто закрыл глаза и, впиваясь тому в плечо отросшими клыками, кончил, заполняя Саске собой до краев. Саске коротко вскрикнул, почувствовав жар внутри, изогнулся и тоже снова ухнул в оргазм. Узел разросся еще больше, растягивая его почти до боли. Саске было так хорошо, что до вершины теперь всякий раз было рукой подать. Чуть больше стимуляции, и он блаженно кончал, выплескивая сперму себе на живот, пачкая ноги, когда Наруто для удобства приподнял его над кроватью. Теперь он больше не пытался вытянуть член из Саске, напротив, он вжимался насколько позволяла поза, терся о его простату, вылизывал ему спину и мял ноги, бедра, горячую плоть. Саске потерялся в ощущениях, не ведая сколько прошло времени и сколько у него уже было оргазмов. Во время течки не бывало усталости, чувства голода или сонливости. Поэтому он по-прежнему жадно подкидывал бедра, пережидая пока спадет узел. Он хотел больше секса.  
Наконец давление на вход ослабло, и Наруто вынул член. Саске повалился набок, из ануса обильно текло, капая на пол, и Наруто, не удержавшись, опустился на колени рядом с кроватью. Он осторожно провел пальцами по влажной коже, размазывая сперму по ногам, а потом внезапно склонился ниже и юркнул языком внутрь. Смазка была такой сладкой! Он начал с упоением вылизывать Саске, толкаться внутрь, высасывать досуха, а Саске комкал в руках покрывало и заходился стонами, непроизвольно выпячивая зад назад все больше.  
Закончив, Наруто встал и, подхватив Саске на руки, усадил его на край стола. Саске с готовностью обвил его ногами за талию и запутался пальцами в светлых волосах. Потянул, втягивая в страстный поцелуй. Наруто ответил, принимаясь мять его задницу мокрыми пальцами, оставляя яркие синяки на бледной коже бедер. Саске судорожно втянул носом воздух и, оторвавшись от его губ, откинулся назад на руки, сильно прогибаясь в спине. Тут же его входа коснулась горячая головка. Саске нетерпеливо подался вперед, пытаясь насадиться, и Наруто с жаром ответил на это движение, плавным толчком входя до основания. Смазка потекла по яйцам, капая на пол. Наруто гортанно застонал, сразу взяв быстрый темп, и Саске благодарно выдохнул его имя, запрокидывая голову от удовольствия.  
Следующие три дня обещают быть очень длинными. И очень приятными.

***  
Утром четвертого дня они проснулись, совершенно измотанные, с ног до головы перепачканные спермой и смазкой, на мокрых простынях. Течка обычно продолжалась пять дней, три из которых они проводили за бесконечным секс-марафоном без сна и отдыха. Потом дикая жажда слегка притуплялась, и они только нежились в объятиях другу друга, изредка занимались любовью, подолгу целуясь и не пытаясь разорвать запирающий их узел.  
Наруто, который по понятным причинам чувствовал себя сейчас лучше, осторожно подхватил Саске на руки и понес в ванную. Открыв дверь ногой, он локтем включил свет и занес его внутрь, опуская на дно ванны. Включил воду, проверил температуру – в самый раз, и пошел готовить завтрак. Ходить Саске не сможет еще дня три: Наруто был превосходным альфа-самцом и ходить после него не смог бы никто. Поэтому он и брал отгулы на целую неделю.  
Чтобы после страстного жаркого секса заботиться о любимом.  
Заботиться о Саске.


End file.
